


Red

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Zoro reflects on his life around Luffy.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Red
> 
> I'm not even sure what this is anymore. I feel like I'm excavating ships from last year lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

It’s fitting.  The captain wears a red vest and Zoro is, despite his best attempts, is constantly covered in the color.

Before he met his captain.

When he met his captain.

After.

It has nothing to do with his skills as a swordsman (well, apart from when he goes up against Mihawk, but that’s…different.  Personal, in a different way from slicing cannon balls, and taking out all the people who want to take his captain out), and more to do with the type of opponents his captain and the crew run into.

Zoro knows he’s gained more scars in his journey alongside (and for, because as much as training with Mihawk for two years was for himself, to take the title of World’s Greatest Swordsman from the other man, it’s to help protect the crew) his captain, and that, sometimes, Luffy goes quiet when he sees the scars that map out Zoro’s life and clings.

(Zoro will know exactly why, exactly how his captain feels when he takes in the two-year-old addition to his captain’s body – that x-shaped scar burned into his captain’s chest.)

It is a relief to be back on the Thousand Sunny, but the biggest relief is hearing the commotion at the market and seeing that hat tipped back to uncover an unrepentant smile.

* * *

And that's a wrap for today.  As always, kudos, comments, concrit welcome.

See ya tomorrow!  
~Fins


End file.
